There was no response
by Veep
Summary: Sam is left behind on an unfriendly planet. How will SG1 get her back? Will she ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"Unscheduled off world activation." The klaxons blared as General Landry laid down his pen and pushed himself out of his chair. The sound of the alarms and the extra motion in the gateroom created due to those alarms made Landry's heart race. He was determined to get a hold of this reaction quickly. He didn't want any of his men to know how much this sound effected him.

"Are we receiving a signal, sergeant?" The man watched the event horizon settle and glanced at the screen.

"It's SG-3, sir. They're coming in hot with injured." The sergeant turned to the microphone. "Medical personnel to the gateroom."

"Close the blast doors." The sergeant reached over and touched a button. The metal doors closed and the shield over the window dropped. General Landry turned to face the monitor, which showed the action occurring in the room below.

Captain...damn he really had to learn these peoples names...of SG-3 steeped through the gate first. Her hand was clasped on Dr. Jackson's arm, as if she had pulled him past the event horizon. The remainder of SG-3 and Colonel Mitchell came through the gate followed by SG-5 and Teal'c. General Landry continued watching the gate as it shut down. His eyes widened and he looked down at the shocked sergeant. He motioned up with his hand and the sergeant reached for the button that opened the blast doors.

"Where is Colonel Carter?" All the men of SG-1 looked up. Colonel Reynolds stepped forward.

"We didn't find her sir." The General nodded his head and scowled.

"Go to the infirmary and get cleaned up. Debrief in one hour." The General watched his men file out of the room. Dr. Jackson seemed to be in shock, but the General knew the medical professionals upstairs would take good care of him. The General didn't look up as he walked past his administrative aide.

"Get General O'Neill on the phone." General Landry closed the door to his office. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

--

General Landry was the last person to enter the briefing room. Every chair was filled and a few extras had been brought in to accommodate the three almost full SG teams. All of the military personnel stood. Dr. Jackson sat slumped in his chair, not acknowledging anything happening around him. General Landry motioned for everyone to sit.

"Colonel Mitchell, what happened out there?"

"We were taken prisoner on the second day, sir. The government is corrupt and when we showed signs of seeing through the poorly constructed façade they wanted to show us they got angry. Teal'c, Daniel and I were held in a cell with about twenty other people for the next six days, until help arrived. We were fed once a day and never allowed out of the cell. There was no interaction between the guards and us. They never asked us any questions or made any demands."

"Where was Colonel Carter?" General Landry locked eyes with Colonel Mitchell, trying to gauge the man's mental condition.

"She was separated from us immediately upon entering the prison. They knew she was in command of the mission and we assumed they wanted to speak with her. We asked about her often but they never answered. We never saw her again."

"We heard her." All eyes turned to Daniel as he spoke in a strained voice. The General's eyes widened slightly but he reclaimed his control quickly.

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Her screams. We heard her screams." Daniel's hands were clasped together so tightly his knuckles turned white. "She screamed for four days. It takes a lot to make Sam scream like that. We haven't heard her for the last two days." Daniel kept his eyes focused on the table.

"Colonel Reynolds, what did you find when you arrived?"

"Thanks to the intel sent by SG-1 the first day they were on the 898 we knew better then to trust the government. I had SG-5 secure the gate and stay there as back up. SG-3 and I met up with an underground resistance group working against the government a couple hours after sneaking into the capital. They helped us get into the prison. There were very few guards and they were easily subdued. We went cell to cell calling for SG-1. We found Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell, and Dr. Jackson in the third cell. Captain Martin and I worked on getting the cell door open while Lieutenant Aimes and Major Tyler finished checking cells. They returned empty handed just after we let all the prisoners out of the third cell. All the noise alerted the other guards. We could hear them coming so we back tracked and got out of there."

"Major Tyler, are you sure Colonel Carter wasn't in one of those cells?"

"Most of the cells were packed with people but we looked in each cell as we went down the hall. There was no response to our calls, sir."

"Daniel Jackson is correct in his assessment that it would take much to cause Colonel Carter to scream as she did. Is it not possible she was unable to respond to your calls?" The General looked from Teal'c to Major Tyler.

"It's possible, sir. I can't say we saw every person in every cell but we did our best with the time we had. We didn't have time to blow every door and check each face. I think I know Colonel Carter well enough to know if she'd been there she would have responded to our calls." Major Tyler sat straight in his chair as he defended his actions.

"I agree, assuming she was physically capable of answering." General Landry turned his attention away from the Major and back towards Colonel Reynolds. "Colonel, do you think another more thorough search is possible?"

"Not in the method just employed but I do think we could work with the underground resistance to over throw the government and get back into that prison. We weren't with the resistance movement long but from what I saw they're close to defeating the standing government. A little help from us and it could be over in a matter of weeks."

"Or days." All heads turned towards the door. General Jack O'Neill stood, in his dress blues, filling the entry. Everyone immediately stood and came to attention. 

"At ease." Jack stepped into the room. "May I join you?"

"Of course General, that's why I called. I can't believe you got here so fast."

"Thor left me a few toys. Now what was this about over throwing a government?" Jack accepted a seat at the table vacated by some captain he didn't recognize.

"I think the only way we'll gain access to the prison is to help the resistance overthrow the current government and help them assume control. If Colonel Carter isn't being held in the prison, hopefully having their leaders in custody will help us find where she's being held." Colonel Reynolds looked back and forth between General Landry and General O'Neill.

"I'm going along." Jack's face clearly dared someone to challenge him. No one dared.

"SGs 3 and 5 along with General O'Neill leave in ten hours. I want everyone rested before you leave."

"What about SG-1? We have a right to go along." Colonel Mitchell leaned forward as spoke. "I know Teal'c and Daniel agree." Teal'c inclined his head once and Daniel nodded his vigorously in agreement.

"I think you've been through..."

"Less then Colonel Carter. The doctor gave us each a clean bill of health. We're not dehydrated and we were fed every day. They never touched us. We're tired but we won't be in ten hours. We deserve to go and she'll need us when we find her." Jack gave a subtle nod of his head indicating his agreement with Colonel Mitchell. General Landry dropped his head towards the table and then lifted his eyes to Colonel Mitchell.

"Alright but all three of you had better sleep, even if it means you get a sedative from the doctor. Is that understood?" There were more nods. "Dismissed." Everyone stood and most moved towards the door.

"Jack?" Jack turned towards Daniel.

"It's ok, Daniel."

"We left her behind."

"Not by choice and we're going back for her. She knew this was one of the risks of command. Get some sleep Daniel, we need you in top form." Daniel dropped his head and walked past Jack. Teal'c and Jack shared a silent moment of locked eyes, which said more then any words. Teal'c followed Daniel as Jack moved towards his old office to discuss the plans with General Landry and Colonel Reynolds. 


	2. What do they find?

Jack was pacing around the underground bunker. They'd been on this planet for two days and he'd grown restless after one. He wanted to get out of this hole and find Sam.

"Are your people ready?" The head of the resistance was speaking to Colonel Reynolds. Jack had insisted that Reynolds command the mission. General Landry and Colonel Reynolds probably though he was just being nice but Teal'c and Daniel knew he wanted to be free to go after Carter, without the restraint of being responsible for the team.

"We are. My team will accompany you to the capital building. General O'Neill, SG-1 and two of your men will be positioned at the prison. When we've gained entry to the chancellor's chambers I'll let General O'Neill know he can infiltrate the prison." The rebel leader nodded and turned back to his men. Messages were sent out on several radios to begin a preplanned set of attacks at key locations around the capital. Jack checked his weapon and vest one last time. 

Jack sat absolutely still behind a barrel in the alley just outside the prison gates. The two rebels, whom he called Bill and Ted, were crouched behind him pressed against the wall. Teal'c and Daniel were within earshot but he couldn't see them crouched behind low bushes on the other side of the main gate. The plan was to blow the power to the city at the beginning of the assault. The main gate would then be accessible, as would the cells. It was close to midnight local time. When the lights went out, placing the whole city in darkness, Jack knew the assault was beginning. It wouldn't be long until the capital building was secured and he could go in for Carter.

The sound of gunfire and the whir of the local weapons filled the city. Jack was growing more restless waiting for Reynolds. The gate unlocked when the power went down and Jack felt like he was losing valuable time. He crawled closer to the gate and clicked his fingers to signal Teal'c and Daniel. They all met at the edge of the main gate. Jack looked inside to the main grounds and didn't see any movement.

"They've probably gone inside to keep an eye on the prisoners." Jack continued sweeping the grounds as he spoke.

"Did Colonel Reynolds call?" Daniel peeked past Teal'c to watch Jack.

"No, but we're losing time. Let's get inside and be ready to spring as soon as we know the rebels have power." Teal'c nodded his agreement and Daniel decided there wasn't any reason to stay behind. Jack pushed the gate open. The sound of the metal grinding seemed loud to them and they waited to see if anyone in the compound reacted to the noise. The grounds continued to appear empty so they moved along the brick wall towards the right side of the prison. According to Reynolds the side door was the furthest point of entry from the cells but closet to the wardens office. Jack intended to take control first and rescue second.

Jack placed a small charge around the lock. He shielded his eyes from the bright light produced by the small explosive as the knob fell off. The men filed into the hall quickly, in case the bright light in the pitch black had drawn someone's attention.

The stairs were just inside the door and the warden's office was at the top of the stairs. Jack led the way and Teal'c took rear. The two rebels were little more then boys and the nervousness flowed off them in waves. Jack sighed and tried to remember he'd once been this naïve, the first week of basic training.

Jack listened at the door. He could hear the warden inside muttering. Jack hoped that meant he was alone and talking to himself. He signaled Teal'c and stepped back. Teal'c took the door down in one swift kick. Jack and Daniel followed him into the room while Bill and Ted propped the door up and attempted to prevent anyone from entering until Jack was done.

"Nice night for a candlelight dinner, huh?" The warden stood from his chair as Jack approached. He looked down at the plate of food and candle sitting on his desk as Jack spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm the guy taking over command of this prison and I want a few of the prisoners released. We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way." Jack stepped closer to the fat balding man who had some type of yellow goop on his chin. "Which way it goes down depends upon how well you've cared for my friends."

"You can't just walk in here and take command! I was appointed by the chancellor himself!" Small bits of food flew out of the man's mouth as he spoke. Jack's lip curled as a piece of something white landed on his vest. Jack flicked it off with his finger and looked back up at the man.

"You mean your uncle?" Jack glanced over at the rebel he'd nicknamed Ted. The fat around the wardens nose wrinkled as his lips puckered into a sneer.

"Our relationship isn't relevant. I am in charge!" Jack's radio clicked three times. He brought one hand up to the radio while the other stayed on the gun pointing directly towards the wardens fat gut.

"I'm here Reynolds."

"We have control of the capital building and the chancellor has been removed from office. You're free to go in and take control of the prison."

"Thanks Reynolds. I'll check in with you once everything is secure here." Jack stepped closer the disgusting man. Jack nudged the wardens fat belly with the nozzle of his gun, directing him to sit in his chair. His belly shook like Jello when Jack nudged him. The thought brought images of Sam smiling as she ate a bite of Jello into Jack's mind. He was even more anxious to get down to the cells as the image of her smile faded.

"Any more stupid questions or demands?" Jack glared at the man slumping in his chair.

"No." Jack pulled a piece of paper from his vest pocket.

"We want these prisoners released. In a couple hours more of our men will be here to help us maintain control of the facility." The warden slowly reached up and took the paper. He unfolded it and leaned closer to the flame of his candle.

"Most of these people are out back." The man shrank from Jack, as much as was possible for someone of such bulk. Jack didn't need to ask what was out back. He'd understood the man's tone and physical reaction. Jack's face dipped, bringing his chin closer to his chest, and his eyes narrowed.

"For your sake you'd better not be saying what I think you're saying." The words were barely more then a growl. Daniel walked around the desk and moved the curtain away from the window.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark." Daniel leaned closer to the window and tried to see beyond the window.

"It's the prison cemetery." Ted spoke again. Jack knew the venom in his voice belonged to one who knows someone buried out there. "Few of the graves are even marked. They just dump them out there, like trash." The warden shivered in fear as Jack's eyes hardened.

"I hear voices in the hall." Bill spoke for the first time. Teal'c moved closer to the door and nodded in agreement with Bill's assessment.

"Show time Bub. Tell your guys to stand down. We'll only hurt those you force us to hurt." The warden pushed himself up from his chair with a grunt. He waddled to the door. Sweat beaded on his brow as he looked at Teal'c and the weapon held directed towards his chest. He slowly opened the doors. His voice refused to cooperate so he waved the men into his office. Teal'c and Bill quickly and quietly convinced the men to walk towards Jack. They sat in two chairs facing the desk. Bill and Ted tied them to the chairs using rope from Jack's pack and gagged them using the smelly socks off the wardens feet.

"Let's make our way downstairs to the cells." Jack edged towards the door.

"I will stay here, since I no longer have socks." The warden held his head as high as his thick neck would allow.

"I don't think so. You're our ticket to get your men to cooperate." Jack reached out and pulled the warden's sleeve.

"You can't possibly expect me to wear shoes without socks!"

"Would you prefer for me to shoot your feet off and still have you walk downstairs?" The warden's eyes widened and his face paled.

"You wouldn't dare." The words were a whisper.

"I doubt you want to know what I'm willing to do, especially if the people we're looking for are out back and not downstairs." Jack was surprised to find the warden was capable of getting even paler. He slipped his feet into his dress shoes, scowled, and moved through the door.

They didn't meet guards again until they got to the row of cells. The guards were slow and didn't seem to care much about doing their job well. They quickly agreed to enter an empty cell, allowing the invaders free access to the cellblock. The men moved quickly down the twisting passage collecting guards and bringing them back to be incarcerated. Only two guards put up any sort of fight and they were quickly subdued, earning a black eye and a split lip for their effort.

Once all of the guards and the warden were locked in a cell, with the door held tight using SGC ties and guarded by Bill, the men moved through the prison. They found three mostly empty cells and twelve cells bursting with prisoners.

Jack ordered Daniel and Ted to check every prisoner in the first of the mostly empty cells. Daniel was looking for Sam and Ted was looking for the eight rebels being held prisoner.

"She's not there." Daniel stood in the entrance to the cell.

"Neither are any of the men for whom I am searching." Jack nodded and looked down the hall.

"So what do we do with these men?" Ted looked at the pitiful creatures still huddling in the corner.

"Should we not free them?" Teal'c eyed the men in the cell with pity.

"We don't know why these men are here and we don't have time to decide if they are being held for just or unjust reasons. We'll leave that up to the rebel leaders. Their people will be here by morning. Tonight we find the people we're looking for, secure the remaining prisoners, and make sure they have food and water."

"But Jack, what if they're being held just because they were working against a corrupt government."

"I expect a lot of them are here for lousy reasons but a few might be here because they're mass murders and I for one don't want to be responsible for releasing the wrong one. We leave that for the new government. We're here for Carter." There were no other arguments. Jack opened the next cell. Daniel and Ted encouraged the prisoners to move from this cell to the one across the hall, which they had just finished searching. All but four of the prisoners were capable of moving across the hall. Of the four who were crumpled on the floor one was dead and the other three had injuries so severe they were not able to bear their own weight.

Daniel and Ted carried the dead man to the cell where the guards were staying. They laid his body just outside the bars so they would see him every time they glanced towards the door and freedom. They helped the other three men to the third cell, which was sparsely populated. Daniel laid bedrolls out for the men as Ted helped them lie down.

Jack was getting restless again. He wanted to find Carter now and all this compassion was taking time. He worked at calming his impatience by counting to ten and then twenty. Daniel and Ted checked all the prisoners in the third cell. They moved them all back to the second, now packed cell.

Daniel and Ted skipped the fourth cell and went to the fifth. The fifth cell had few occupants, all of whom were mobile. 

"Rogity?" A thin man wearing broken glasses across a large thin nose squinted his eyes at Ted.

"Yes?"

"We're here to free you. With the help of our new friends we have taken control of the government. You are free." The man began to weep. Ted helped him walk to the steps leading down to the cells. Rogity sat there, overcome with joy, and wept quietly as Ted went back to help Daniel check the rest of the prisoners. Once all of the prisoners in that cell had been checked Daniel and Ted moved back to the fourth cell. They opened the door while Jack and Teal'c stood guard between the two cells, discouraging any attempt at escape.

Each prisoner walked quietly from cell four to cell five, passing by both Daniel and Ted. Once all of the men capable of walking had changed cells Daniel and Ted entered cell four to examine those who remained behind. Jack and Teal'c secured cell five as Daniel knelt next to a thin man wearing a long filthy shirt. Daniel lifted him up and carried him back to the cell with the other injured and sick prisoners. Bill was guarding both the imprisoned guards and the new infirmary. Ted arrived with a woman who was barely breathing and so thin Daniel was sure her arm would break if touched.

The process of clearing out one cell by moving prisoners into an empty cell proceeded as the team moved down the hall. Those who were too injured to move into a cell were helped into the infirmary. Three more imprisoned rebels were located but there was still no sign of Sam. None of the rescued rebels had seen her.

After all the mobile prisoners had been moved from cell ten into cell nine Daniel saw blond hair attached to one of the three prisoners left sitting against the wall. He quickly moved over to the prisoner and knelt down.

"Sam?" There was no response. The prisoner didn't acknowledge Daniel's presence. Daniel reached out and moved the blond hair away from the person's face. Daniel hadn't been prepared for the elbow that swung up and connected with the bottom of his jaw. He screamed as he bit his tongue, causing blood to fill his mouth.

"Daniel?" Jack stepped into the cell as Ted carried another man out the door and down to the infirmary.

"Foun er." Daniel's mumbled as he held his tongue, attempting to stem the blood loss. Jack moved over to Daniel and knelt beside Sam.

"Carter." She didn't respond to him either but her breathing got faster and shallow. Jack reached out for her face and she raised her hand to swat his hand away. He grabbed her wrist out of instinct. She twisted her arm but was unsuccessful in her attempt to free herself. She began fighting harder. Her right foot connected with Jack's rib and he grunted. Jack fell back and Sam began to lunge. As Jack prepared to grab her, the whine of a zat filled the cell and Sam was stopped by the blue energy enveloping her. 


	3. The diagnosis

Last time:"Carter." She didn't respond to him either but her breathing got faster and shallow. Jack reached out for her face and she raised her hand to swat his hand away. He grabbed her wrist out of instinct. She twisted her arm but was unsuccessful in her attempt to free herself. She began fighting harder. Her right foot connected with Jack's rib and he grunted. Jack fell back and Sam began to lunge. As Jack prepared to grab her, the whine of a zat filled the cell and Sam was stopped by the blue energy enveloping her. 

Now:Jack rolled and looked at Teal'c with complete disbelief written across his face. Daniel reacted more verbally.

"Teal, ow cud u? It am!" Daniel was still holding pressure to the cut on his tongue so his speech sounded oddly funny.

"She was obviously not in her correct mind. I had no choice but subdue her so we could return her to the SGC for treatment." Daniel was about to protest but Jack reached out and stopped him.

"He's right Daniel. Let's get her out of here and let the locals deal with the rest of this." Ted had listened to the whole exchange.

"Take your friend and go. We have already alerted our new chancellor of the conditions within the prison. He will be sending help soon." Jack thanked Ted. Jack helped Teal'c lift Sam across his shoulder. Daniel led the way out of the prison. The sun was just rising, giving them enough light to negotiate the quiet streets. Jack radioed Reynolds and told them they'd found Carter and were getting her home. They'd been walking for twenty minutes and were within a thousand feet of the gate when Teal'c stopped walking.

"She is beginning to stir." Teal'c lowered Sam as Daniel knelt beside her. Jack watched the perimeter of the clearing, listening for any signs of movement within the forest.

"Sam, it's us. You're out now. We're on our way back to the SGC." Sam didn't respond. Daniel reached out to lift her hair away from her eyes. She kicked out with her leg, kicking Daniel in the shin.

"Oh, God! Jack, her eyes!" Jack spun on his heel as Daniel scooted away from Sam. Sam began writhing and fighting Teal'c.

"I have her arms O'Neill. Can you get her legs?" Jack lunged for her flailing legs.

"Watch out for locals, Daniel." Jack was breathing hard as he and Teal'c struggled to stand and begin walking, with Colonel Carter fighting their every step. When they were less then two hundred yards from the gate Jack told Daniel to go dial and send through the code. The men left to guard the gate watched in muted shocked as Jack and Teal'c carried a furiously writhing Colonel through the gate.

Sam knew the feel of gate travel. As the three joined teammates arrived in the gateroom her movements stilled. Teal'c and Jack breathed a sigh of relief and slightly relaxed the tight hold they had on her torso and legs. The CMO rushed through the blast door with a gurney as Sam's began to shake uncontrollably. A muted cry left her throat as the medics reached for her.

"Restrain her!" The doctor gave the medics enough time to strap down her wrists and ankles before pushing the gurney out the door, leaving Daniel, Teal'c and Jack standing at the foot of the gate.

"Did you see her eyes Jack?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know what they did to her but it was bad, real bad." Daniel shivered at the memory of her eyes. Jack moved towards the locker room. They all knew they wouldn't get to see her until the doctor was finished so they took five minutes to go to the locker room and remove their gear.

The three men paced outside the infirmary, listening to the screams emanating from their friend. After twenty minutes they were joined by General Landry, who was no more successful then Jack at trying to get into the infirmary. It was almost a full hour later before the doctor opened the door and let them enter. They went straight to Sam's bed. There were bandages over her eyes and stitches across her right temple. Jack thought he saw some stitches peeking out above the hospital gown across her collarbone also. She wasn't moving but her wrists and ankles were in restraints. 

"I had no choice. She wasn't rational and I had to sedate her."

"We understand, believe me." Jack grimaced as the doctor looked up at him. "What'd they do to her?" The doctor winced. Her discomfort was palpable.

"Her eyes are covered in scar tissue. If I had to guess I'd say they dripped acid in her eyes." Jack gripped the edge of the bed. Daniel paled and struggled to not throw up. Teal'c flinched and General Landry's eyes widened.

"There's also scar tissue across her eardrums, rendering them immobile. She was whipped across her back and stomach. There were several places where stitches should have been used but too long has passed. I taped them up as well as I could but they'll scar. I'm worried about infection so I have her on a powerful antibiotic cocktail. She's riddled with bruises but there's no sign of internal bleeding. Whoever did this knows just how far they can push and keep a person alive."

"What can you do about the scars on her eyes and in her ears?" Jack reached out and held her hand as he asked his question.

"I don't know of any treatment but I'm going to do research. I expect that's why she reacted to us like she did." Jack nodded his agreement but Daniel crinkled his nose in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"She's blind and deaf, Daniel. She didn't know it was us. She was trying to protect herself and not get hurt again."

"It speaks well of Colonel Carter that she was still fighting." Teal'c reached out and touched her toes under the light hospital sheet.

"Yeah, yeah it does. How long do you expect her to be out?" Jack stared at Sam as he spoke.

"At least three to four hours."

"We'll stay."

"I thought you would."

"We need to remove the restraints." Jack ran a thumb over the leather band circling her wrist.

"I'd advise against that sir. We have no way to know how she'll react when she wakes. The drugs will cloud her mind, making her even less predictable."

"If she wakes and feels the restraints she's going to think she's still a prisoner. She'll fight and we'll never convince her she's safe." Jack looked up at the doctor, daring her to contradict him. "We'll be here when she wakes. She can't over power all three of us, at least not in her present condition." The doctor looked over at General Landry.

"I'm more concerned she'll hurt herself, sir. I recommend she remain in restraints." Daniel fumed.

"After everything she's been through we can't add more trauma by tying her down! We'd all react poorly to being restrained, especially after being beat and imprisoned for weeks!"

"Relax, Doctor Jackson. I agree with General O'Neill. Remove Colonel Carter's restraints and allow them to try and gain her trust." General Landry turned from the doctor to Jack. "If, however, the doctor feels Colonel Carter is about to harm herself or others she'll have no choice but restrain her."

"Thanks Hank." General Landry nodded at Jack before walking away with the doctor to her office. Jack released the restraint on her left wrist while Daniel released the buckle on her right wrist. They both left the leather bands attached to the bed frame, in case they were needed again. Teal'c left the ankle restraints hanging off the edge of the bed as he freed her.

"How about go get us some coffee, Daniel. It's going to be a long day." Jack pulled a chair up next to Sam's bed. Teal'c spread his legs and stood at the foot of her bed.

"Sure. Can I get you anything Teal'c?"

"Prune juice."

"Prune juice?"

"Indeed, I have found it to be very delicious and nutritious." Daniel smirked and left the infirmary.

"Prune juice...really?" Jack looked over at Teal'c and cocked his head to the side, a grin creeping onto his lips. "You're not just trying to get us to laugh, are you?"

"I do not understand why you would find prune juice humorous. It is excellent for preserving one's healthy balance."

"Do you mean keeping you regular?"

"I believe that is how the television described it." Jack couldn't suppress his chuckle as he shook his head.

"Thanks Teal'c, I needed that." 


	4. Who's there?

The computer is finally limping along and I was able to find the next chapter. I can't promise to work quickly since I have to keep interrupting my writing to continue the repairs but I'll do my best. Thanks for the feedback and patience.

Three hours and nineteen minutes later Sam began to stir. Jack felt her index finger, wrapped firmly in his hand, flex first. He could tell she was testing her body while trying to still look asleep. He was proud of her attempt to fool potential captors into thinking she was asleep while she tried to assess the situation. He squeezed her hand, letting her know he knew she was awake. She stiffened.

"Guys, she's waking up." Jack watched Daniel lean closer and brush a stray strand of hair off her forehead. She began to shake again. It was subtle at first but the shakes began to build. The doctor stepped out of her office to watch. She had a syringe prepared in case Sam needed to be sedated again. 

"Come on Carter, it's us." Jack stood and leaned over the bed. He caressed Sam's cheek. She turned her head away from him and fear flickered briefly across her face. Daniel lifted her right hand and placed it on his cheek. Sam's shaking was getting intense and Jack knew the doctor was going to step in soon.

"You can do it Sam. Put all the pieces together." Daniel encouraged her to move her hand around his face. Her shaking subsided slightly when she touched his glasses. Her hand moved up to his hair. 

"Daniel?" It was a whisper but everyone in the room heard her.

"Yes!" Daniel's verbal response was instinct but the vigorous nodding of his head was for Sam's benefit. She reached up with both hands and grabbed his neck. She lifted herself off the bed and buried her face on his shoulder. Daniel put his arms around her and supported most of her weight as she struggled to sit up without listing to one side. Jack raised the head of her bed.

"Is Teal'c ok?" Daniel stepped to the side but Sam didn't let go of him. Daniel placed her hand on Teal'c's face. She let go of Daniel and moved her hand up Teal'c's jaw. When she reached the familiar gold tattoo she smiled and pulled him close for a hug.

"This feels like an SGC gurney. We're back at the SGC, right?" Teal'c nodded.

"Did Colonel Mitchell get out too?" Teal'c nodded again.

"Good, I'm glad we all made it." Daniel had tears in his eyes and turned away from her. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Jack picked up her hand and placed it on his cheek. She ran her hand up the side of his face, over his ear, and into his hair. She grinned and moved her hand down to his left eyebrow.

"General O'Neill." Jack shook his head no. Her brows creased and her nose crinkled in confusion. Jack lifted her hand off his face and turned it palm down. He wrote JACK in capital letters very slowly on the back of her hand. She grinned.

"Not inside the SGC, sir." Jack grinned and wrapped her in his arms. She hugged him back fiercely, digging her fingers into his shoulders as his head turned into her neck. Teal'c and Daniel stepped out of the room.

"We need a better system, sir." Sam didn't receive any type of response. "A better system of communication." Jack squeezed her hand once, lifted it to his face and nodded yes.

"One squeeze means yes?" Jack squeezed her hand once.

"So two squeezes means no?" Jack squeezed her hand once.

"Then I'm glad we cleared that up." Sam gave him a small smile. He couldn't resist reaching up and stroking her bruised and scarred cheek. She leaned into his hand. A nurse came in with a tray of food, green beans, corn, a baked chicken breast, a roll, and lemonade. Jack rolled his eyes. Could they have found a more difficult meal for her! She'd want to do it herself but how was she supposed to keep the corn on her fork or spear the green beans! Jack cut up the chicken and rolled the table in front of Sam. He raised the head of the bed a little higher and placed a couple more pillows behind Sam. She sat there placidly while he worked around her, as if she knew to stay out of the way. Jack tapped her lips and placed the fork in her hand.

"Is this breakfast, lunch, or dinner?" Jack didn't know how to respond. He looked from the tray to her three times.

"Sorry, sorry, wait. That wasn't a yes or no question and now you're struggling to find a way to answer me." Jack tapped her hand once.

"Is this breakfast?" Jack reached out and held her left hand. He squeezed it twice.

"Is this lunch?" He squeezed her hand twice.

"So it's dinner?" He squeezed her hand once. "Dinner it is. What am I having?"

Jack turned the tray a few times trying to get the food to fit into the clock motif he'd seen used on television so many times. Everything on television was always at twelve o'clock, three o'clock, and nine o'clock. What ever happened the six o'clock? Jack turned the tray one more time and finally gave up on getting the rectangular tray to mimic a clock.

"Is there any actual food as part of this dinner?" Jack shook himself out of his contemplation and picked up her hand. He drew a rectangle on the back of her hand. He tapped the top left corner of the tray and used the fork to place a piece of chicken in her mouth. She chewed slowly.

"Chicken?" He squeezed her hand. He drew the rectangle again and tapped the upper right corner. He placed several corn kernels in her mouth.

"Corn in the upper right side. I know that one's right, no reason to respond." Jack redrew the rectangle.

"I got the shape of the tray now, sir."

"Smart ass." He was glad she didn't hear that. He tapped the lower right side of the rectangle and placed three green beans in her mouth.

"Green beans. I assume it must be Wednesday so there's also a roll." Jack's brow creased as he squeezed her hand once. He'd never noticed chicken, corn, and green beans were related to Wednesdays. Sam removed the fork from his hand and tried to spear a piece of chicken. She missed. She lifted the fork to her mouth and grimaced when she only tasted metal. Jack wanted to tear his eyes away from her as the failure registered on her face but he couldn't. Sam tried again and failed. She moved to the lower right and missed the tray completely. Her hand hit the glass of lemonade, which Jack had forgotten to mention. The yellow fluid ran off the table and into her lap before Jack had a chance to grab the cup. Sam threw the fork across the room and screamed.

The doctor came running out of her office. Jack pushed the table away from Sam. The doctor grabbed a handful of napkins and tried to help mop up the worst of the spill. Sam thrashed and threw the covers off.

"Get away from! Stop touching me!" Sam didn't know to whom the second set of hands belonged and she wasn't in the mood for another surprise.

"I said get away!" Sam pushed out towards the stranger. Her hand connected roughly with the doctors hip, knocking the doctor off balance. The doctor staggered back and hit the gurney behind her. She grabbed to mattress to stop herself from falling to the floor. All movement stopped as the doctor leaned against the gurney. Jack stopped trying to help Sam and Sam breathed rapidly, clutching the mattress cover.

"I wasn't hungry anyway." Sam voice was soft again but still strained. Jack locked eyes with the doctor as she straightened.

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't have touched her without her consent. We'll all have to be patient." Jack nodded his agreement.

"Now what?" Jack stopped himself from reaching out to Sam.

"Give her a couple minutes to relax. I'll have a nurse bring in a new gown and fresh sheets. It's time to get her up anyway." The doctor stepped around the gurney and disappeared. Jack reached out for Sam's hand. Her body stiffened slightly but her fingers curled around his hand.

"Jack?" It was a whisper. He squeezed her hand once. She nodded and let her head fall back onto a pillow. 

"I made a real mess of it this time." He squeezed her hand twice. 

"Liar." The nurse arrived and laid the new gown over the back of the chair Jack had been sitting in before the failed dinner. 

"How can I help?" Jack looked at the nurse for direction.

"Could you get her to stand?" The nurse's eyebrows rose slightly and her lips pouted.

"I can try." Jack tapped Sam's leg lightly and pulled it towards the side of the bed. She moved her leg in the indicated direction.

"Are you asking me to get out of bed?" Jack reached out for her hand and squeezed it once. "Ok, but I might need a little help at first." Sam shifted her legs over the edge of the bed. She scooted closer to Jack. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her slightly but she resisted. She sat on the edge of the gurney, looking like she was deep in thought.

"Ready?" He laid his head on top of hers and nodded yes. "Ok." Sam slid off the gurney. The floor was cold and she lightly shuddered. Jack thought she was losing her balance and he pulled her closer.

"You're going to make yourself wet if you keep pulling me so close. I don't know what I spilled on myself but I doubt you want it on you too." Jack relaxed his hold but didn't move away.

"Now what?" Jack looked back at the nurse who was quickly stripping the bed.

"Untie her gown."

"Me?" 

"Are you talking about me?" Jack flushed and looked down at Sam. "I can feel the vibrations in your neck when you talk." Jack chuckled. Her mind never ceased to amaze him.

"So are you talking about me?" Jack pulled her closer and then relaxed again. "Is that a yes?" Her voice indicated her surprise, whether it was with his answer or his honesty Jack would never know. He hugged her again and relaxed.

"Devil." There was a slight bit of humor in the word, which made him happy. 

"Any chance I'll get to put on real clothes since I messed up the thin, irritating, and far too revealing infirmary gown?" Jack looked over at the nurse. The nurse glanced up shyly and shook her head slowly.

"Maybe tomorrow or the next day, sir. I'll let the doctor know she requested it." Jack placed his right index finger against her left shoulder, attempting to communicate more then yes and no.

"S...O...O...N. Soon? Can I wear real clothes tomorrow?" Jack gave her a light squeeze.

"I still want out of the wet gown. I can only image what a horrible sight I must be right now. Is there a nurse that can help me to the bath room so I can use the facilities and change?" Jack squeezed her again and glanced at the nurse who quickly moved around the bed. Jack slowly let Sam leave his arms as the nurse took Sam's hand and placed it on her arm. The nurse directed Sam to the bathroom and closed the door. Jack slumped down into the chair next to Sam's bed. He'd enjoyed holding her close and missed the feel of her against him.

"How are you doing, sir?" Jack looked up at the doctor who was placing a cup of strawberry yogurt and an energy bar on the now clean tray. She finished making Sam's bed as Jack pondered an answer.

"I've been better. It's hard to see her this dependent."

"She'll figure things out if we let her. We'll force her if necessary."

"I can't do that."

"You'll lose her if you don't. Independent people are that way by choice. Once she gets use to her new limitations she'll find ways around them or simply find new paths to travel. Give her the room to discover."

"I'll try. What kind of treatments do you have planned and how long will she have to stay here?" The doctors face hardened and she pulled back slightly.

"I used a neutralizer in her eyes and ears which has eliminated most of the pain."

"Neutralizer?"

"When she arrived there was still acid present in both the ocular and auditory areas. I applied a buffer to neutralize the acidic effects. Her pain diminished significantly upon the initial application and will continue to lessen as the scar tissue finishes being formed."

"And then what?"

"I've already been in contact with the Tok'ra. They said they would send someone tomorrow. I don't know how much they can help."

"It's better then nothing I suppose." Jack's face tightened as he groused. "What if they can't help?"

"Let's go one step at a time, sir." The door to the bathroom opened. Jack and the doctor both turned to watch Sam being directed back towards the bed. Sam settled back on the fresh pillows and sighed.

"Anybody still here." Jack placed his hand on her knee and squeezed. The doctor watched him place the opened yogurt in her left hand and a spoon in her right hand. Sam lifted the yogurt to her nose, getting a small bit on the tip.

"Strawberry yogurt?" Jack squeezed her knee again and lifted a napkin to her nose to clean off the yogurt.

"That seems like a safer plan." Sam used her right hand to find the yogurt container in her left hand and dipped in the spoon. She lifted it slowly the few inches necessary to reach her mouth.

"Ummmm. Ok, I was lying. I really am hungry. My cell mates weren't into sharing." Sam smiled and moved back in for a second bite. The yogurt was quickly devoured. Sam frowned when three spoonfuls in a row were empty. The doctor left as Jack removed the spoon and empty container from her hand. He placed the energy bar in her right hand and a bottle of water in her left hand.

"Ohhhh, more." Sam smiled again and drank the water first. She ate the energy bar slightly slower then the yogurt but still much faster then Jack was used to seeing her eat. As she got to the end of the bar her chewing slowed. Jack knew exhaustion when he saw it. He took the bottle from her hand and put the wrapper in the trash before she had a chance to drop them. He leaned the head of the bed back so she could sleep more comfortably. Her head rolled to the side, away from him, and her body followed. The iv line got tangled for a moment but Jack quickly fixed it so she could sleep on her side.

Jack called Daniel and gave him a list of items to retrieve from Sam's house before laying claim to the gurney closest to Sam's. Jack dimmed the light over his bed and Sam's, even though a small voice in his head reminded him that the light wouldn't bother her. He watched her chest rise and fall for several minutes before falling asleep. 


	5. The anger within

Daniel arrived early the next morning with everything Jack had requested packed in a small bag. Jack was awake but his eyes were still closed. Daniel tried to sneak in but Jack sat up and surprised him as he tried to creep past him.

"Damn it, Jack!"

"Scared ya, huh?"

"No."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"I'd heard you two were like this. I'm glad I had a chance to see it for myself." Jack and Daniel both looked over at the doctor, who had quietly entered during their petty debate. The doctor stepped towards Sam's bed and lifted her arm by the wrist to check her pulse. Sam started when the doctor touched her.

"Awake I see." The doctor placed her stethoscope in Sam's hand.

"Morning, Doc. Do I get to go home today?" The doctor glanced back at General O'Neill. Jack lowered his head, so his chin was closer to his chest, and looked over at her through narrow eyes. The doctor tapped the back of Sam's hand twice.

"Ok." Disappointment rang in Jack's ears. "Do I get a shower?" The doctor didn't even need to glance back at Jack or Daniel before answering. She tapped Sam's hand once.

"Now?" The doctor tapped twice and pulled the curtain. She touched the bandages over Sam's eyes. Sam's hand came up and enveloped her wrist in a vice grip.

"Are the guys here?" The doctor used her free hand to tap the hand holding her wrist twice.

"Thanks." Sam let go. The doctor slowly removed the bandages from around her eyes. She repressed the shudder building in her as she examined the scar tissue across Sam's corneas. Sam gasped in pain as the doctor was forced to tear some of the scar tissue that had bound her eyelids to her eyes. Jack moved closer to the curtain but back away when the doctor warned him off. She recovered Sam's eyes and injected some pain medication into her iv.

"It's bad, isn't it?" The doctor nodded and exhaled. She gripped Sam's hand once. Sam just nodded her understanding and laid her head against the pillow. The doctor pulled back the curtain and locked eyes with Jack.

"The scar tissue is forming, just as I predicted. I gave her some pain medication so I expect she'll fall asleep soon. The Tok'ra should be here soon. Let her rest until then." Jack grimaced but nodded. Jack glanced over at Sam who was lying passively against her pillow, as if she was in deep thought. He stepped closer, lifted her hand, and placed it on his eyebrow. He had quickly deduced this was a quick way to let her know who he was, just as Daniel's glasses and Teal'c's gold tattoo signaled their identities.

----

General Landry immediately approved Malek to enter the SGC. Malek was escorted directly to the infirmary and introduced to the doctor. Without hesitation he moved to the side of Sam's bed. Jack rose and eyed him wearily. Teal'c and Daniel entered the room and watched the silent standoff. 

"I heard of your promotion. Congratulations." Malek dipped his head in respect.

"What can you do for her?" Jack's eyes roved between Sam and Malek. Malek placed a healing device on his right hand. He steadied it with his left hand and lifted it over her face. Sam woke to the warm feel of the hand devices glow and sucked in a breath. She'd been expecting something like this but she wasn't prepared for the pain of hope as it welled inside her. Malek's face tightened and twisted as sweat beaded on his forehead. He exhaled and dropped his hands to his side.

"Her injuries are beyond what I can do with a healing device."

"That's it! You can't give her something better than that after everything she's given to you!" Malek stepped back from the ferocity of Jack's voice. Daniel stepped towards Jack.

"It didn't work?" Her words were a mere whisper but they threw the room into silence. All eyes moved to the tears running silently down her face. "That's it isn't it? I'm stuck like for forever." Sam turned her head into her pillow. "Go away!" Jack reached out and touched her shoulder but she jerked away. "I said go away damn it!" Jack backed off as the doctor injected sedative into Sam's iv. Jack watched until her sobs quieted and she stilled. Malek, Daniel, Teal'c, and the doctor were whispering in the corner.

"Now what?" Jack walked up and hawked over the doctor's shoulder, staring at Malek.

"As I was telling your doctor, I believe a sarcophagus would be capable of healing Colonel Carter's injuries."

"We seem to be fresh out of sarcophagi right now. You wouldn't by any chance have one in your back pocket, would you?" Malek frowned in confusion.

"If the latest intelligence is correct the free Jaffa nation has recently conquered a planet once held by Manumit. It was reported he had a working sarcophagus on that planet."

"Then we'll give them a call."

"It would be better if I went and investigated this claim. The free Jaffa are still very wary and we do not want to do anything that would hamper our efforts to use the sarcophagus, if they possess it." Teal'c locked eyes with Jack, silently requesting that he understand and trust his request.

"Alright, if that's how you think it has to be played then we'll wait here while you feel out your buddies. Just make it quick, Teal'c. I don't want her to give up all hope of a cure." Jack's energy level had risen so high he had to restrain himself from bouncing. "How long will she be out?"

"At least four hours, sir."

"I'll be in the gym if she needs me." Jack turned his back on the whole group and stalked out of the infirmary. He knew Teal'c didn't need his help to get ready to gate out and he wanted to release some of his pent up anger before he exploded. Daniel sat back down beside Sam as Malek followed Teal'c out of the infirmary.

Jack crept back into the infirmary three hours after Malek's failed attempt to heal Sam. He had beaten a poor airman silly and run three miles on the treadmill before showering and getting a bite to eat. He felt less tightly strung and was ready to help Sam deal with the repercussions of the Tok'ra's inability to heal her. Just the thought of her reaction made his blood begin to boil again. She didn't deserve to be lying there and she certainly didn't need hope to be snatched away from her.

Daniel glanced up as Jack entered. He was glad Jack looked calmer. Daniel sipped his coffee as Jack took up residence in a chair on the opposite side of Sam's bed.

"She's been asleep the whole time you were gone."

"Good." Jack nodded once and traced a finger along the edge of her arm.

"She's going to be upset when she wakes."

"I know."

"So what are we going to do?" Both men had been pondering this question since they watched her slip into sleep, thanks to the sedative, and neither had found an answer.

"I don't know." Daniel accepted Jack's answer with a nod and didn't offer any suggestions. Both men waited impatiently as the clock ticked. It had been five hours since Malek left the infirmary and four since Teal'c had gated to the free Jaffa base. Jack reached up and brushed a stray hair off Sam's brow. She turned her head away from his touch, the first physical indication she was awake.

"I wonder how long she's been playing possum?" Daniel questioned. Jack just shrugged and stood up. He leaned over Sam and lightly touched her cheek with the back of his right fingers. She rolled her head away.

"Leave me alone." Jack tapped her check twice. Sam raised her hand and slapped his arm away.

"Get the hell away from me." Her words were quiet but fierce and full of venom. Jack tapped her cheek twice again.

"It's hard for a deaf and blind person to communicate with another deaf person. I said leave me alone. Next time you bother me I swear I'll bite you." Sam bared her teeth and swung both arms out, hitting both Jack and Daniel. Daniel watched the pain flash across Jack's face.

"We have to find a way to talk to her Daniel, and I mean really talk, not just answer yes and no questions." Jack's pain filled eyes locked with Daniels. "Can you do that Daniel? Can you find a way for me to talk to her?"

"I'll try, Jack. I swear I'll try." Daniel backed away as he watched Jack try to reach out for Sam again. She lunged for his hand with her mouth but she missed. Daniel thought he saw Jack wipe a tear off his cheek as the infirmary door latched, blocking his view.

Jack placed a container of yogurt in Sam's hand but she refused to hold it. The first plastic cup of blueberry yogurt fell to the floor, making a dark blue smudge on the tile. Jack spooned out a small bite from the second container and placed it against her lips. She turned her head. He lifted a bottle of water to her lips and it dribbled down her chin. She didn't even lift her hand to wipe off the moisture as it dripped onto the sheet. She was withdrawing from the world and Jack couldn't do anything to stop her. He growled at her stubborn streak but quelled his desire to shake some sense into her.

Daniel returned five hours later. Sam was lying in bed with her back to Jack. Daniel couldn't tell if she was awake but he knew things hadn't improved since he left because Jack was pacing with his fists balled and jammed into his pockets.

"Jack?"

"She's stubborn as Hell."

"And this surprised you?" Jack stopped pacing and glared at Daniel.

"No. Did you work out a way to communicate with her?"

"I'm working on it. We got word from Teal'c a few minutes ago. The Jaffa didn't find a sarcophagus on Manumit's last planet but they are planning several more raids over the next few weeks. Teal'c's going to stay with them. He'll let us know if they find anything."

"Weeks!"

"I know, Jack. I'm sorry. Teal'c will do the best he can, you know that." Jack pounded his fist onto an empty gurney.

"I know. So what's she supposed to do in the mean time?" The doctor stepped up from behind Daniel.

"I'll contact the academy hospital and get Colonel Carter into the rehabilitation hospital."

"Rehab?"

"She'll need to learn how to get around and communicate in her current condition. The sooner she moves to a rehabilitation center the better."

"She's not going to live in rehab."

"Sir?"

"She'll live in her own home and go to rehab each day for classes, treatment, whatever you call it."

"Sir! She can't live alone, especially not at first."

"Nobody said she would. I'll take care of her. Daniel'll help, won't ya'." Jack looked over at Daniel who quickly nodded his ascent. "She's not going to some damn rehab hospital. She deserves better."

"It's an excellent facility and it won't be permanent."

"No."

"But the staff will help her learn everything she needs to adapt. They'll teach her how to get ready in the morning and at night. She needs to be there around the clock to learn all these skills."

"Then I'll hire somebody to come out and teach her in her own home. I will not let her live at rehab. Have you ever lived there, doc?"

"No, sir." The doctor shook her head slowly.

"Well I have and she won't. Got it?"

"I'll think about it, sir." 

"There's no reason for you to think about it too long, doc. My answer's final. When can I take her home?" Jack lowered his voice, using his best intimidate the airmen face. 

"Tomorrow afternoon, if she's eating and has slept."

"I'll make sure it happens." 

Jack let Sam sulk for exactly thirty-three minutes before he jumped into action. He went to the cafeteria and got a cup of yogurt, a bowl of jello, a banana, and a diet Coke. Sam was in the same position when he returned as she had been when he left. He placed the tray on the rolling table and moved it far enough away so it was out of danger if thrashing ensued.

Jack wrapped his fingers around her wrist and lifted her hand. She pulled slightly but he didn't let go. Using his index finger he wrote E...A...T on her hand before she snatched her hand back with a burst of speed and strength. Jack gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrist again. This time the skin on the outside of his hand turned white due to the pressure he was exerting on her wrist. She pulled away but lost the fight. Jack resumed his spelling...G...O...H...O...M...E. Sam stopped pulling as he finished tracing letters on the back of her hand.

"Are you telling me if I eat I can go home?" Jack released the death grip he had on her wrist. He placed her hand softly on the gurney and tapped the back of it once.

"So what did you bring me?" Sam twisted her body and pushed herself into a sitting position. As Jack reached for the rolling table he saw her rub the wrist he had been holding. He pushed his guilt away as he pulled the table closer.

Sam devoured the jello and yogurt. She had a few bites of the banana and drank all of the soda.

"It wasn't the most nutritious meal ever but it was easy for a total cripple to eat. Nice choice, sir." Jack wanted to yell at her and tell her to get over herself but the only people who'd hear him wouldn't understand his rage. Jack cleaned up the table and handed Sam a napkin.

"Is this a hint? Did I make a mess? Not surprising since I can't see anything!" Jack growled and looked up as Daniel entered the infirmary.

"Have you devised a way for us to communicate yet?" Daniel glanced down at Sam then back at Jack.

"I'm working on something."

"Really?" Jack's sarcastic tone captured Daniel's attention.

"I have to wait on some equipment but as soon as it gets here I'll have something I think we can use."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow. The day after at the latest."

"Good, there are several things I need to tell her."

"Go easy on her Jack. It'll take her time to adjust."

"She has to choose to make that adjustment and right now she's enjoying wallowing too much."

"That's not our Sam. She'll break out of this quickly, just be patient." The doctor walked up beside Daniel and smiled.

"I see you got her to eat."

"Yeah, when can she go home?" Jack's eye bored into the doctor.

"In the morning." The doctor made a few notes and walked away from the men.

"I'll sit with her for a while. You get some rest."

"I'm fine. You keep working on a way to communicate."

"Like I said, there's nothing more I can do until I get some equipment. Go on, do something to relax." Jack glanced at Sam and relented. He stopped in the control room to see if Teal'c had radioed in again before going to the gym for a long run on the treadmill. After running and lifting weights for longer then his knees would like Jack took an even longer shower, steaming up all the mirrors in the locker room.

Jack relieved Daniel in the early morning hours, after taking a nap and eating a large piece of cake. He felt refreshed and in a better frame of mind to help Sam transition home.

The doctor arrived after Sam finished a breakfast that consisted of an apple, an energy bar, and orange juice. Sam was losing weight and Jack knew she needed to get moving again before her muscle mass started to decline. The doctor pulled the curtain closed and touched Sam's arm. She let Sam touch her stethoscope as a means of identification.

"Morning, Doc. What's on todays agenda?" The doctor began unwrapping Sam's eyes. She checked the scar tissue and moved her lids. Sam's eyelids were beginning to stick to the scar tissue covering her corneas and the doctor needed Sam to begin moving her lids more to keep them functional.

Instead of rewrapping Sam's eyes the doctor placed a large pair of glasses in her hands. Sam couldn't see that the glasses were completely black.

"What are these for? You don't expect me to wear these do you?" The doctor tapped Sam's shoulder once.

"No way, I want the wrap back." The doctor tapped Sam's shoulder twice and picked up her hand. She spent several minutes tracing letters on the back of Sam's hand.

"Move my lids? You can't expect me to go around and let people see me like this." The doctor went back to writing on Sam's hand.

"I don't care how dark these glasses are! You can't do this!" The doctor sighed, wishing she had a more effective means of communicating the importance of keeping ability to blink. She patted Sam's hand and began slowly writing once again.

"Fine. It's not like you're giving me a choice. I'll make sure I open and close my eyes often." Sam placed the glasses on her face and crossed her arms. Just as the doctor reached up to open the curtain she heard Sam whisper.

"Are they really dark? Are you sure you can't see my eyes?" The doctor turned around. She held back a tear as she tapped Sam's shoulder once. Jack tiptoed forward as the doctor emerged.

"That didn't sound good."

"She's not happy with the removal of the bandages. I need her to move her eyelids often so they won't stick to the scar tissue. Believe me when I say she won't like it if I have to peel them apart again." Jack shuddered at the image that description brought to the forefront of his mind.

"You can take her home. Don't push too hard today. Let her find her footing. I'll make sure a rehabilitation therapist comes by this afternoon. He or she will help you figure out how to push a little while being supportive, without letting her become dependent."

"That sounds easy." Jack grumbled as he watched Sam shift to lie on her side.

An hour later Jack was wheeling Sam out to his truck. Daniel was walking beside them carrying a box of supplies, including Sam's meds and Jack's gameboy. Daniel had gone to Jacks and packed him some clothes and toiletries so Jack had the basics he needed to stay with Sam for a while. Jack took Sam home while Daniel went to the grocery story. 


	6. Rehab

Chapter Six: Rehab

By mid-afternoon the kitchen was stocked, Daniel had returned to the SGC to look for his mystery package, and Jack was watching Sam sulk on the sofa. Her plunge into what Jack classified as depression surprised him. He knew he would have reacted the same, or worse, but he hadn't expected Sam to fall this hard. He had always seen her as unflappable, high-spirited, perky even. He grimaced. He knew she would have hit him, hard, if he had ever said he found her perky.

Jack raced to the doorbell when it rang. He opened the door, looking for salvation in a white lab coat. What he found was a short thin girl with what appeared to be hundreds of small braids in her very long hair. She was wearing a floral sleeveless dress that went to her ankles. Her bare toes peaked out from below the hem of the dress, indicating her love of sandals. She lifted a hand and Jack heard the movement before he saw it because of the numerous bracelets she wore.

"Hi, I'm Leslie, your rehab therapist." She waited for him to take her hand. Jack shook himself out of his stupor and took her hand lightly, afraid he would break her fragile looking hand.

"I'm Jack, It's nice to meet you. Please come in." Jack held the door for the little sprite of a therapist. Leslie stopped in the foyer and waited while Jack closed the door. Jack stepped around her and led her into the living room, where Sam was still curled into a ball on the sofa.

"This is Sam. She was recently injured and has lost both her sight and hearing." Leslie glanced over her shoulder at Jack.

"At the same time?"

"Yeah." Jack face slacked as he answered.

"That's going to be a big change. How's she been dealing with it?"

"No so hot."

"How have you been communicating?" Leslie knelt in front of Sam and looked at her face.

"One tap means yes and two taps means no."

"We'll have to work on that."

"I've got a friend, a linguist, who's working on something better. We also spell words out on the back of her hand."

"I can start there." Leslie picked up Sam's hand. Sam jerked slightly at the fell of an unfamiliar hand. Leslie felt her tense so she immediately began writing.

"Hi, Leslie. I guess you're here to teach me how to be a cripple." Leslie glanced at Jack and tapped Sam's hand twice.

"Like I said, not so hot." Leslie stood and pulled on Sam's hand.

"The best thing we can do is get her up and moving. The more things she does the more confident she'll feel about herself and her abilities." Leslie pulled Sam into a standing position. Sam didn't respond. She didn't fight against Leslie but she didn't help much either. Leslie led Sam into the kitchen. Jack followed.

"Has she had anything to eat or drink lately?" Leslie didn't look at Jack as she let go of Sam's arm and began opening cabinets.

"She had some yogurt for lunch. We kind of learned early on that she could eat the yogurt without making a mess. Beans and corn didn't go over well.

"Then it's time to expand her repertoire." Leslie hunted in the refrigerator and found a tube of cookie mix. "This'll do." Leslie smiled. She went back over to Sam, placed the cold tube in Sam's hand and wrote cookies on Sam's arm.

"If you want cookies feel free to make them." Sam dropped the tube and let her arms hang at her side. Leslie tugged on Sam's arm, bending her over slightly. Sam didn't take the hint. Leslie held Sam's arm out and wrote from her wrist to her elbow. Jack leaned against the bar and watched.

"You want it picked up you pick it up." Sam backed towards the bar and the entrance to the living room. Leslie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her back. Sam stumbled.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make me fall?" Jack pushed off the bar and stood straight, ready to interfere on Sam's behalf.

"Stay out of this Jack, if you want to see her improve. If you want her to sit all day and have to be her servant, then feel free to step in and push me out." Jack remained standing but he didn't move in Sam's direction. Leslie pulled Sam's arm again, making her bend at the waist. Sam pulled back, lost her balance, and fell on her butt. Jack stepped forward but Leslie raised her hand. He stopped immediately.

"She knows how to get herself up." Leslie used her foot to push the cookie dough towards Sam. It bumped into her leg and stopped rolling. Sam's face contorted in anger when she felt the roll hit her in the leg.

"How dare you!" Sam rolled onto her knees and hands and pushed herself into a standing position. She stepped towards Leslie but Leslie sidestepped her. Sam walked into the kitchen counter.

"Ow!" Sam spun on her heel, balancing herself by leaning back on the counter. "You can't hide." Sam walked forward again and slipped on the cookie dough. Sam fell again, landing hard on her butt. Jack moved again but Leslie quickly told him to halt. They both watched as Sam picked up the roll of dough. She rolled it in her hands and launched it to her right, hitting the cupboard. The package ripped open, spreading dough across three cabinet doors, the countertop, the floor, the toaster, and the microwave.

"This just keeps getting better. I can see how you win the confidence of your patients." Jack moved towards the sink and grabbed a handful of paper towels.

"Wait until I'm done before you judge me or my methods." Jack stooped to begin wiping. "Leave it. Sam made the mess, she has to clean it up."

"You can't expect her to..."

"Yes I can and so can you. Wouldn't you have expected her to clean it up if she had done this before the accident?"

"That was before."

"Don't expect less of her, Jack. If you do then she will." Leslie wet the dishtowel and placed it on Sam's hand. She knelt beside Sam and wrote clean on Sam's arm. Leslie stood as Sam began to growl.

"The biggest mistake I see the families of my patients make is to either begin treating the patient as a child, being condescending, overly affectionate, and smothering or to alienate them by not showing enough affection and not acting like they can contribute to a real relationship."

"So you're telling me to not be too affectionate but be affectionate enough."

"Basically."

"And that works? That little piece of advice is enough to set the world straight." Leslie laughed.

"I'll have more for you as we go along. The main thing to remember for now is to let her know you still see her like you saw her before this happened. If you don't see her the same way then you need to do some serious soul searching because you can't drag her down as she works to reclaim her life." Sam crawled up to her hands and knees. Her right hand landed in a glob of cookie dough, resulting in a groan of disgust.

"Couldn't you have picked something less squishy, like peas to make your point." Jack shook his head as Leslie grinned.

"I knew I was going to like you." Leslie got a trashcan out from under the sink and took the paper towel roll off the wall. She got on the floor beside Sam and began helping Sam clean the floor. Leslie slid the trashcan over until it brushed Sam's arm. Sam's hand traced the can. She placed the glob of cookie dough in the can, making the plastic ripple as it slid down to the bottom. Jack watched as the two women worked on the floor. As Sam pulled herself up on her knees to work on the cabinet doors Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room. He lay down on the sofa and grinned.

It took the two women an hour working together to clean all the cookie dough. Leslie helped Sam find the mess and Sam did most of the cleaning. By the time they were done they were both thirsty and hungry. Jack ordered pizza. Leslie said Sam would pour the drinks. Leslie wrote her directions on Sam's arm.

"The glasses are in the cabinet to the right of the sink." Sam leaned against the counter. Leslie pulled Sam's arm out and wrote please fix for us.

"We really gotta find a better way to talk then to have you keep pulling my arm out of the socket. It's getting old." Sam groused but she pushed off the counter. She placed her left hand on the top of the bar to help guide her path. When her finger dipped into the sink she knew she was close. She turned towards the sink and edged to her right. Sam raised her arm and searched for the cabinet handle. She opened the door and began fingering the glasses.

"If it's alright with you I'll go with plastic this time." Leslie tapped Sam's shoulder once as Jack sat on a barstool. Jack grinned. Sam got three plastic cups out of the cabinet and closed the door. She scooted over to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer door and put several cubes of ice into the three cups. She slid the cups along the counter and back to the sink. She turned on the water and placed one cup under the faucet until it spilled over. She sat that cup on the counter and picked up the next cup. Leslie stopped Sam.

"Jack what do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine."

"Don't enable her, Jack. What do you really want to drink?" Jack grimaced but relented.

"Root beer." Leslie straightened Sam's arm and wrote Jack root beer...me ginger ale.

"You have got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to know root beer from ginger ale. Can't you just be satisfied with what I can do?" Leslie tapped twice on Sam's shoulder. She placed Sam's hand on the faucet. Sam turned off the water but she didn't move. Leslie guided her to the refrigerator and placed her hand on the door. Sam jerked it open and stood there.

"Am I supposed to magically be able to tell what is what? Haven't you noticed I'm blind!" Leslie waited. After several seconds Sam sighed and leaned into the refrigerator. She ran her hands over the bottles and cans in the refrigerator.

"Ok, there are two liters and cans in here. That's all I can tell." Leslie stepped over and lifted one of the two liters off the shelf. She placed it in Sam's hand. She took Sam's other hand and placed it on the lid. Sam took the hint and opened the top. Leslie lifted the bottle higher so it was just under Sam's nose.

"I get it, it's root beer. It still seems like a pain in the rear to have to sniff every bottle of soda to find the one Jack wants." Leslie smiled and glanced over at Jack. Sam shuffled over to the cups. Leslie placed one of Sam's fingers over the edge of the cup so it dangled inside. Sam poured, missing the cup a little, until she felt the fluid touch her finger. She stopped pouring. She replaced the top of the bottle and went back to the refrigerator. She opened and sniffed the other bottle and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think I smelled any ginger ale. You get whatever's in this bottle." Sam repeated her earlier actions. Sam smiled just slightly as she put the drinks away. The doorbell rang and Jack paid for the pizza just as Sam was finishing.

"That took forever. At least I worked up a thirst." Leslie placed a wad of paper towels in Sam's hand and put her other hand in the spilled water and soda.

"I swear you must be a perfectionist." Sam moved the three glasses, wiping each clean before sitting them on a clean section of the counter. After cleaning the outside of the glasses Sam wiped the counters with the paper towels. She wet the dishrag and wiped the counters one more time, to remove the sugary sticky soda mess. Leslie knew at that moment that Sam was beginning to emerge.

Jack got out plates and set the table. Leslie placed the water in Sam's hand and she took the other two drinks to the table. Sam shuffled over.

"I smell pizza." Jack tapped her once on the shoulder. Sam bumped into the table and sat her glass down. She used her free hand to find a chair. Sam ate a whole slice of pizza before taking a drink of water. She made a face and pushed away from the table. Without saying a word she made her way to the sink. She dumped the water and painstakingly filled her glass with soda, the diet soda. Sam returned to the table, took a gulp of soda, smiled and began eating again. Jack burst into laugher and Leslie smiled.

"She'll be fine, Jack. It's not going to be easy or smooth but she'll be fine." Leslie stayed until late in the evening. She helped Sam work on brushing her teeth and finding pajamas. Jack walked her to the door after Sam was settled.

"I'll be back early in the morning. I want to help Sam work on dressing and making breakfast."

"You know she didn't cook before this happened either."

"It's never too late to learn."

"Yeah well, I've tasted her cooking and if it's alright with you I'd rather fix my own."

"Give her a chance, Jack. If it totally sucks we can go out for lunch. A walk through the mall would do her some good."

"She's not ready for crowds yet."

"She will be by tomorrow afternoon because by then we'll have worked on using a cane. I'll see you bright and early."

Jack took up Teal'c's offer to get breakfast after Leslie arrived. He didn't want to watch the fireworks he felt sure would begin soon. Jack dragged breakfast out until it was time to pick up lunch. He grabbed some subs, chips, and sodas and returned to Sam's house just after noon. Daniel car was out front as he pulled into the drive.

Jack walked inside and headed straight for the kitchen. Leslie was leaning on the counter watching the back of Daniel and Sam's heads as they sat on the sofa working with some big piece of machinery. Jack joined Leslie at the bar and handed her sandwich. He didn't touch his food as he watched. It wasn't long before his curiosity propelled him to the side of the sofa, still clutching the bag of sandwiches and chips.

"Jack, hi. I didn't hear you come in."

"I wasn't expecting you so I didn't get you a sandwich." Jack lifted the small white bag.

"That alright, I usually eat later then this anyway." Daniel grinned at Jack as Sam nudged Daniel's arm, getting back his attention.

"So what are you two doing?"

"I'm teaching Sam how to read Braille."

"And how are you doing that?" Jack sat on the arm of the sofa. He lightly touched Sam's arm to let her know he was there.

"Once the Braille writer got here I was able to make pages with the alphabet in Braille."

"And how is suppose to learn which letter is which?" Jack watched Sam running her fingers across a page full of dots.

"I made these pages using fabric paint." Daniel handed Jack a notebook with pages filled with letters drawn in fabric paint, so Sam could feel the letter's shape, with the Braille written beside it. It was simple and ingenious.

"What I really want is a McDonalds apple pie. I hate to admit I love them, especially with ice cream but I can skip the ice cream today." Sam turned her head in Daniel's direction.

"What is she talking about?" Jack stared at Sam as his brow creased in confusion.

"I asked her what she really wanted to eat that she hadn't had since she got home." Jack's smile erupted on his face.

"We can really talk to her?"

"It'll be slow until she gets use to it but yes we can really talk to her." Jack squeezed Sam's hand.

"I thin I'll be going for the day if you don't mind." Jack and Daniel both turned towards Leslie. "I won't be getting her attention back today and it really is important she work on communicating. I'll see you bright and early." Leslie pushed off the counter and headed for the door. "I didn't eat my sandwich Daniel, if you're interested."

"Thanks, Leslie." Both men ignored the fact they had spoken at the same time. Leslie laughed as she walked out the door.


	7. The Talk

The next three days were a blur. The only thing Jack would remember years later was how quickly Sam's mood changed. She could go from cooperative to petulant child at the drop of a hat, several times in one day. 

The trip to the mall, two days after Daniel's miraculous communication appeared, started out fine, until Sam knocked over a toddler who cried when she accidentally stepped on the poor kids fingers. Sam knew she'd walked on something squishy and was horrified when she reached down and felt the soft curls on the child's head. The mother, who had been talking to a friend instead of paying attention to her wandering toddler, went ballistic and demanded the police be called. Mall security calmed her down.

Leslie apologized to Jack the whole way back to Sam's house. She blamed herself. Jack had left Sam with Leslie in the food court trying to decide where to get lunch while he bought some dessert (a surprise for after dinner). Leslie dropped her purse when Sam bumped into her and as she tried to pick up her spilt belongs, including five lipsticks and a tampon, the poor innocent kid had gotten between Sam and a chair. Jack was happy blaming the mother and told Leslie not to worry about. Sam sulked the whole way home.

Jack and Leslie both tried to convince her it wasn't her fault and that the kid was fine but Sam refused to read the messages they wrote. Leslie left early and promised to return the next morning with a fresh attitude and more surprises. Jack wasn't sure he could handle any more surprises.

Sam nibbled at her dinner, fried chicken and taters. Jack knew it wasn't her usual kind of meal but he was too tired to come up with anything better. He was tired of watching Sam sulk and he was tired of calling the SGC only to discover Teal'c had not yet made any progress. Daniel was researching some texts he had been ignoring for weeks in the hopes they might contain some information about where a sarcophagus could be found. At least he said that's what he was doing. Jack thought he was just avoiding seeing Sam like this.

Jack pulled the ice cream cake out of the freezer and sliced up two huge pieces. He let it sit out for a few minutes so the ice cream would soften. He watched Sam's shoulders sag as he waited. This wasn't his Sam and he had to find a way to get her out of this. He was at a loss about what to do, other then keep bribing her with food.

She ate the cake, said thank-you, and left the room. Jack heard the door to her bedroom close while he was putting the dishes in the sink. He gave her about a half hour to get settled. When he went to the door of her room he could hear her sobs. He opened the door but he couldn't see her because the lights were out. He listened to her quiet tears. His heart told him to go to her but his feet wouldn't move. He gave her space, not because he thought it was what she wanted but because he didn't think he could stand having her reject him again. She had turned away from him so often since her return and he didn't think he could take it again tonight. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. He felt like a heel but he didn't think he had another option. He walked to the spare room, changed clothes, and lay in bed. He counted the shadows on the ceiling until sleep crept upon him in the early morning hours.

Leslie let herself in the next morning. She knew Jack was getting emotionally and physically tired. She hated that her actions had added to his stress. Sam was lying in bed awake when Leslie went to check on her. When Leslie pulled back the covers Sam rolled away.

"Leave me alone. I think we've proven I'm better off just staying put." Leslie grimaced and reached out to Sam. She pulled her over and pulled her feet to the edge of the bed. Sam was limp like a rag doll. Leslie lifted her up by pulling on her arms. She had to use all of her strength and lean way back to get Sam into an upright position. As soon as she let go Sam flopped back onto the bed.

"You know I'll win. You're too small to move me." Sam's determined grimace angered Leslie, who was as stubborn as she was short. Leslie hated being told she couldn't do anything because of her size. Leslie went to the kitchen. She filled a pitcher with chilled water from the refrigerator and returned to the bedroom. Sam had curled back up and gotten under the covers. Leslie dribbled the cold water on Sam's head.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sam's scream woke Jack. Sam rolled over towards Leslie but she didn't get up. Leslie poured more water on Sam, soaking her hair.

"Stop it!" Jack's eyes widened like saucers at the sight that met him. Leslie was pouring water on Sam and Sam was just lying there. Leslie pulled back the covers and dumped the entire pitcher on Sam, from her neck to her navel. Sam jumped up shivering and screaming. Jack back away as Leslie marched out the door. She returned with a typed out message.

"Bitch! What concentration camp were you trained in?" Leslie walked back out of the room and sat on the sofa. Jack watched Sam stomp into the bathroom before joining Leslie.

"And good morning to you too." Jack sat in the chair across from Leslie.

"Sorry about that Jack but her self pity isn't helpful and sometimes you just have to be drastic."

"I'd hate to see you get mad." Leslie's eyes flicked up and she briefly looked as if she was about to scream but she stopped herself mid blow.

"I guess I did lose it when she teased me about my height."

"Your height?"

"I'm a little sensitive. I'll apologize after her shower." Jack nodded and stood. As he left the living room he looked over his shoulder.

"Some of the fiercest women I've known have been under five foot two." Leslie smiled as Jack went to his room to shower and change.

When Jack returned Sam and Leslie were sitting at the kitchen table nibbling on toast and "talking." Sam would talk and Leslie would type. Jack didn't want to walk into the middle of a conversation so he picked up a magazine and sat in a chair just past the bar.

"You don't need to apologize any more. I probably would've stayed in bed all day if you hadn't done something drastic." Leslie typed a few letters. Sam scanned them with her fingers.

"I made several realizations yesterday that weren't too pleasant." Leslie again typed just a few letters that Sam quickly scanned. Jack felt like he was listen in on a one-sided phone conversation.

"All my chances of having a real life are over." Leslie typed quickly.

"Yes, they are. I'll never have a family. No one's going to love me like this. I couldn't maintain a relationship when I was whole.How am I supposed to do it like this? I have friends who'd sacrifice their lives to take care of me but that isn't the same." This time Leslie typed for a long time and Jack was itching to run into the kitchen and type his own message.

"I care about him. I have for a long time. I think something might have happened between us one day but that's over now. I'll bet he told you he was my boss when you started this job, right." The sound of that machine filled the room again. Jack stood and slowly walked towards the kitchen entrance.

"Well that's true, we are friends. We've worked together for a long time and in our line of work you have to have faith and trust in each other. That doesn't mean he loves me. It means he feels obligated to take care of me because he wasn't there to prevent this. He's doing this because he feels guilty, even though he shouldn't. That's why they're all doing it." Sam hung her head. Leslie rubbed her shoulder before she began typing again.

"No, I'm not. I've known them a lot longer then you have." Jack stepped into the kitchen and walked towards Sam but Leslie reached up and stopped him.

"I told her you weren't here and you weren't when this started. Don't do anything right now. Think about what you've heard and plan your response."

"But I have to..."

"Not right now. She's not ready to hear it. Let us have some more girl time." Leslie turned away from Jack and began typing again. Sam was scanning as fast as Leslie was typing.

"I wish I could believe you Leslie but I know Jack too well. He'd never consider me. He's had years to make that move and it isn't going to happen now." Sam stood up from the table, ending the conversation.

Jack watched as Sam "relearned" how to make her bed, do her laundry, and garden. The morning's conversation haunted him all day. Daniel came over after lunch. There was no new news from the SGC but his visit did seem to cheer Sam. Leslie left before dinner and Daniel left after dessert. Sam was about to leave for her room when Jack reached out and touched her arm. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

He took her hand in his and wrote DANCE. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I can't hear the music." Jack narrowed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He thumped her chest, trying to tell her the music was inside her. Jack began moving around the room, dragging Sam along.

"What has gotten into you?" Jack danced her over to the machine. He paused and typed out "its too early to go to bed."

"Speak for yourself. I've had a long day." Sam stepped back but Jack didn't let go.

"Jack?" Jack used one hand to type.

"You like the sound of what?" Jack let her go, picked up the machine, and led her back to the sofa. Sam sat, with a bit of a huff, and Jack joined her. He typed and then placed her hand on the paper.

"Your name? You like the sound of your name? I guess it's good you're mother picked it for you." Jack typed again. 'I like the sound of my name from your lips.' Sam read the message twice.

"Leslie talked to you, didn't she?" Jack squeezed her hand twice. "Then why are you doing this?" Jack knew she was going to fight him but had been planning this battle all day. 'This has been building for months, years even, although we're not supposed to admit that. The dinner dates, our trips to the park when I was in town, and your trips to DC were all part of it. We both knew we had to wait a while after I was reassigned or it would look bad. We've waited long enough. We both want this and I need to feel you in my arms. I need to know I haven't lost you.' Jack held his breath as Sam scanned and rescanned his words three times.

"You're saying this because you pity me." Jack was ready for that. 'I'm saying it because I love you.' Jack surprised himself by not even hesitating as he wrote it. He'd been saying it in his head for years and once he decided it was time to say it became easy to admit.

"You wait until now to tell me this!" Sam pulled away but Jack latched onto her. 'We waited too long. Let's not wait longer.' Sam read the message and shook her head.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Jack pulled her close and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss but it spoke volumes. Sam pulled back at first but she slowly relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss. When he pulled back and opened his eyes Sam had a slight grin on her lips.

"I still need convincing." Jack grinned and bent his head to recapture her lips. The kiss quickly deepened. The sparks and electricity couldn't be faked and Sam was convinced. After several minutes of heated kisses Sam pulled back.

"Tell me the truth or I'm going to my room alone and locking the door. Did Leslie tell you something?" Jack examined Sam and her body language indicated that she was serious. The truth was his only hope. 'I over heard you.'

"Sneak." She leaned forward until she found his lips. Jack's heart skipped a beat as her tongue touched his lips.


	8. The call they've been waiting for

I'm sorry I didn't give a better explanation of the machine. It's a brail printer with a laptop. Nothing complicated. The hard part was supposed to be explaining brail when Sam couldn't hear, therefore the fabric paint alphabet. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. There will be more before too long.

Leslie noticed Sam's improved mood and the small touches Jack and Sam shared on the sly. She smiled and decided to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to interrupt a good thing.

Sam made lunch, tuna sandwiches that were a little crooked, with chips and tea. Jack and Leslie both complemented her improved kitchen skills. Leslie brought Sam a special surprise, a romance novel in brail. Sam hadn't ever read a romance novel but she was desperate for entertainment. She'd finished eight chapters before Jack finished making dinner.

It was late that night when the phone rang. Jack rolled out of bed and grabbed the receiver.

"O'Neill." Jack's forced his eyes open.

"It's Colonel Mitchell. I'm sorry to wake you sir, but Teal'c just called. You and Colonel Carter are needed on base. Daniel and I are preparing now."

"We'll be there in half an hour." Jack peed, slipped his jeans on, brushed his teeth, and went to Sam's room. He shook her shoulder and she rolled over.

"Jack?" He squeezed her shoulder once. "What's wrong?" He pulled on her arm. She sat up and he handed her a pair of sweat pants.

"Where are we going?" Jack wrote SGC on her arm. Sam slipped the pants on and went to the bathroom. When she returned Jack gave her a pair of socks and her tennis shoes.

"I need my bra. It should be on the chair." Jack looked around the room until he saw the white garment of his many fantasies lying over the back of a chair. He retrieved the object and rubbed it before handing it to Sam. He was about to turn around when he realized her arms had just disappeared into her shirt. There was some movement under her shirt and then her arms reappeared.

"I'm ready now." Jack took her hand and spelled WOW. "Just a girl trick. I thought you would've known all of those by now." Jack led her out of the bedroom and picked up the brail printer. 'Knowing about them doesn't mean they don't still amaze me when I see them.' Sam laughed as Jack led her out the door. 

"I know you can't answer me and drive but when we get to the mountain I'd like to know why we're going to the SGC in the middle of the night? At least I'm assuming it's the middle of the night since I was asleep and it's cold. Damn but this communication thing is frustrating." Jack squeezed her hand once and kept driving. They made it to the base in record time. Jack signed in and helped Sam through the checkpoints. They were directed straight to the briefing room.

"General Landry, Colonel Mitchell called and said we were needed immediately." Sam's hand was on Jack's arm, just as Leslie had taught him. 

"Thanks for getting here quickly. Teal'c radioed in and told us the free Jaffa have possession of a sarcophagus. Their position is tenuous and he isn't sure how long they can hold the planet. He said if you were going to come you needed to get there soon. I have to tell you I don't think it's safe for Colonel Carter to be traveling into hostile territory in her condition." Jack looked at Sam.

"I agree but we don't have another choice. It could be years before another sarcophagus is available. If Sam agrees we have to try this." Jack pulled the printer out of his bag and sat it on the table. He wrote out the whole scenario for Sam. She only had to read it once before she agreed.

"Get geared up. You leave in twenty minutes." General Landry watched Jack lead Sam out of the room and was filled with trepidation. He felt like he was sending them to their death and he couldn't shake the feeling.

Normally twenty minutes was plenty of time to get geared up but Sam needed a tade more help then usual. Jack was doing his best but it wasn't happening fast enough. When Daniel and Colonel Mitchell stopped in to see what was happening they both pitched in to get Sam ready. She complained bitterly about all the help but they were ready on time.

Jack asked for a minute alone with Sam. The rest of the team left the locker room and headed to the gate. Jack caressed Sam's face. She placed her hand on his. He kissed her gently and spelled ILOVEYOU on her cheek. She smiled and repeated the sentiment. Jack led her to the gateroom. Daniel assumed a position on Sam's other side and Colonel Mitchell took rear.

Teal'c was waiting for them on the other side. Staff blasts could be heard in the distance.

"I do not know how long we can hold this position. We must hurry." Sam kept up with the fast pace. She trusted Jack to not lead her astray. It only took them five minutes to get to the sarcophagus. Jack helped Sam inside. He paced while the machine hummed, feeling uneasy about leaving her inside it for so long. The sounds of zats and staff blasts were getting closer and Jack was getting more nervous.

"It's taking too long. We gotta get her out of there."

"You can not rush the process, O'Neill." Just as Teal'c finished his sentence a blast shot into the room. Everyone dived for cover. Teal'c and Jack took up positions on either side of the door and began firing. Colonel Mitchell and Daniel were on either side of the sarcophagus, waiting to fire on anyone that made it past Teal'c and Jack. Two free Jaffa ran past the door and were shot mid-stride. They fell just past the door. Manumit's Jaffa came up to the door and began firing heavily. Everyone was returning fire. The sarcophagus took several hits. It began to whine.

"Jack! Something's happening!" Daniel's eyes widened as the whine continued. A blast hit the sarcophagus just beside Daniel's head. When he looked up again he saw a hole in the gold. Daniel could see Sam's hair through the hole. Jack's moment of interruption to look at Daniel cost him. He was engulfed in blue before he could respond to Daniel. Teal'c, Daniel, and Colonel Mitchell continued to fight but they were severely out numbered and joined Jack too soon. 

Jack awoke to the familiar feeling of having been electrocuted. He instantly knew what had happened and groaned.

"Daniel? Teal'c? Mitchell?"

"I am here O'Neill, as are Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell."

"Where's Sam?"

"I do not know."

"Ah, hell." Jack rolled over and grimaced as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "We gotta get out of here and find her."

"I concur but I thought it would be best if we waited until everyone had awoken." Jack lifted his head and saw that Daniel and Colonel Mitchell were still out, along with several free Jaffa. 

Within twenty minutes all of the cell's occupants were awake. They tested the cell door and then began discussing other options. A sneering guard appeared just as the escape discussion had become ridiculous, involving large beasts of burden and a deathstar.

"This is three times you have attacked us. My lord wishes to know why you have dared to tread upon his land." The guard looked around the room and pointed to Teal'c. "You will provide us with answers."

"You are mistaken." Six more guards crowded around the door as the guy in charge opened the cell. He pointed to Teal'c and Teal'c accepted his offer. An hour later Teal'c returned. He had obviously been beaten but he was still walking. He entered the cell and waited until the guards had retreated.

"So what'd they want?" Jack moved over to Teal'c and spoke in a whisper.

"They wanted to know our intentions."

"Well I know you didn't tell them anything so what else happened."

"I did not have to tell them anything. They already knew why we were here."

"How?" Teal'c looked down at the ground.

"Colonel Carter has been taken as a host." Jack stepped back. His eyes were wild but he collected himself quickly. Daniel saw his reaction and pushed his way over to Jack and Teal'c. 

"Teal'c, what happened?"

"Colonel Carter has been taken as a host." Daniel turned to Jack.

"We have to get her back."

"I know that." Jack punched the wall once, releasing some of his anger but not enough. Jack paced the cell and everyone was wise enough to stay out of his way. 

Several quiet hours passed. One of Monmumit's guards passed the cell and handed something to Teal'c. Teal'c stepped away from the bars and moved to the back of the cell where Jack was waiting.

"There will be a revolt soon. We must be prepared to escape." Jack nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"You and Daniel lead the Jaffa to the gate. Mitchell and I are going after Sam."

"I do not think now is the time."

"I brought her here to get well. I won't leave her." 


	9. The Tok'ra

"No." Jack cocked his head to one side and pivoted on one foot to look at Daniel who had walked up behind him, accompanied by Colonel Mitchell.

"I know it's been a while Danny, but I still give the orders and you still follow them. Haven't Carter and Mitchell been reminding you enough?"

"I left her once and she didn't come back in one piece. I won't leave her again." Jack saw Daniel's jaw harden. He knew the look of determination because it was staring him in the face. Daniel wasn't to be taken lightly when he got like this and Jack had learned to respect that over the years.

"I guess the Jaffa are big boys. They can find their own way home."

"All for one and one for all?" Jack looked at Colonel Mitchell and rolled his eyes.

"Leave the comedy to me Mitchell. You're the straight guy until we get Carter back." Mitchell grinned.

"Yes, sir." He fired off a mock salute that matched his cocky grin. Jack turned back to Teal'c.

"How long?"

"I predict it will be soon. We should disperse ourselves so we can make our assault on the door from multiple angles." Jack turned back to Daniel and Mitchell.

"He means spread out and get ready." They each chose different places along the rock walls and the row of bars closest to the door.

Thirteen minutes passed before the floor shook. The blast was off to the right and several floors below them. Guards began to run past the cells without paying attention to the prisoners they thought were securely locked away. Three of the free Jaffa made a run for the door. They had to hit it multiple times before it burst open. The escaping Jaffa ran to the left, towards the stargate. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell went to the right, into the fight and toward the throne room.

They avoided eight guards, incapacitated six with their bare hands, and zatted fifteen with the weapons liberated from the first six. The throne room was empty so they began looking in each of the connecting rooms. The second door revealed the object of their desire.

Sam was lying on a huge golden four-poster bed covered in silken draperies. She was still dressed in her BDUs. She was rolling back and forth on the bed, gripping her head and moaning. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell positioned themselves at the entrance. Daniel and Jack slowly approached Sam.

"Carter?"

"Oh god! Get it out!" Jack ran over to Sam and slid to a crouched stop at the edge of the bed. Daniel stood behind him, keeping his zat ready to fire. Jack lowered his zat but keep it in his hand, ready to use if necessary.

"Is it really you?" Sam continued moaning and gripping her head. She lay flat on her back with her knees curled up to her chest.

"She's sick. That's why he's fighting to get the sarco..." Sam's head snapped to the side, so she was facing Jack. Her eyes glowed and her legs straightened. She sat up and lifted her hand, as if she was wearing a ribbon device, even though her arm was bare.

"My lord will kill you for invading our sleep chamber. Leave now and you might be able to outrun your death." Jack stood and backed away from the bed as he raised his zat. Sam's head dipped and her hands returned to her head.

"She can't keep control but she's giving me a hell of a headache." Jack glanced at Daniel, who shrugged.

"We gotta get out of here but..." Daniel was cut off by Sam.

"But schizo Carter isn't going to cut it. Leave me."

"Not an option." Jack scanned the room as Sam leaned forward, moaning in agony again. Jack pulled down several of the draperies decorating the gaudy bed. "I hate to do it to ya' Carter, but we don't have a choice." Sam looked up and saw him twisting the drapes into ropes. Sam nodded, which resulted in a shot of pain that knocked her to her side. Daniel kept his zat trained on her.

"You must hurry, O'Neill. Reinforcements will arrive soon to help the queen escape."

"She's not their damn queen!" Jack holstered his zat and leaned over Sam to begin binding her wrists. Sam's elbow came up with surprising speed and clipped Jack's head. He flew to the side, knocking his left ear into the bedpost and sliding to the floor. Sam leapt off the bed toward Daniel. A blue arc engulfed her as she arched with her arms extended. She landed hard and didn't move. Daniel scanned the room and saw Colonel Mitchell crouched beside the door with his zat trained on Sam.

Jack turned an angry stare towards Colonel Mitchell and then looked back at Sam. He didn't say anything as he picked up his modified rope and bound Sam's wrists. He gagged her also, just in case she woke too early.

"You two carry her while Teal'c and I lead us out of here." Daniel was about to comment but the sound of metal boots hitting the floor stopped him cold. He grabbed Sam's feet and motioned for Colonel Mitchell to get her shoulders. They made it out of the throne room just before the guards entered. It was a long way to the stargate but luckily the free Jaffa had left a path of destruction, which made the fighting less intense.

The gate room was clear of living enemies. Teal'c stepped over the dead guards and Jack watched the door as Daniel and Mitchell carried Sam closer to the steps leading up to the gate.

"Dial X638." Teal'c looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. Mitchell gave Sam to Daniel and joined Jack at the door.

"Jack?" Daniel shifted Sam's weight and looked back at Jack. Jack left Mitchell and joined Daniel, putting his arm around Sam's waist.

"The Tok'ra can get this thing out of her." Teal'c began dialing as soon as he heard the word Tok'ra. "Teal'c, you and Daniel go through first. Tell the Tok'ra the deal so they won't fire on us. I'll bring Sam. Mitchell, you watch our backs." Everyone nodded as the seventh chevon locked. 

The not so subtle sound of metal feet hitting the stone floor could be heard by all of the rooms occupants as the kawoosh swept out. Daniel and Teal'c ran through the event horizon. Jack heaved Sam up the steps as the Jaffa stormed the room. The sound of Colonel Mitchell's automatic weapons fire was continuous. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and dived through the gate. Colonel Mitchell was just behind them.

Jack and Sam flew out the other side of the wormhole. Jack tucked and rolled, holding Sam close, trying to protect Sam as much as possible. They landed with him on top. Mitchell came running through behind them, jumping over them to avoid stepping on them. Teal'c and Daniel were facing the gate from opposite sides of the room and Colonel Mitchell took up a position on the fall wall facing the gate. Staff blasts were flying out and hitting the back wall, so Mitchell had to stay low. Daniel and Teal'c remained to the sides of the gate. Jack stayed on top of Sam, covering her body from the blasts and resulting debris.

Jack felt Sam move beneath him. He lifted his head to look at her. As soon as she had enough room she threw her head into his face. His nose broke instantly, covering them both in fresh blood. Sam used Jack's break in concentration as he grabbed his nose to force him away. She struggled to rise to her knees without using her hands, which were still bound behind her.

Gunshots blasted from behind Jack. He looked up at Sam, afraid he was going to be watching her getting shot. Her eyes glowed but she remained upright. Jack let go of his face and reached out for her. His bloody hand wrapped around her shirt. He reached for a weapon with his free hand, only to realize his zat was gone. He settled for his pistol.

Movement from behind Sam once again diverted his attention from her. Three Jaffa made it through the gate before it shut down. One was falling on the steps, thanks to Colonel Mitchell's quick reaction and excellent aim. Daniel was diving for cover behind the DHD as a second Jaffa fired his staff weapon in Daniel's direction. The Jaffa went down hard, falling towards Daniel, as Teal'c's staff blast hit him squarely in the back. The third Jaffa headed straight for Sam.

Jack didn't get the pistol up fast enough. Sam screamed and threw her head back as he struck. Jack reached around her arm and fired. The shot through the pouch, killing the symbiote, ensured the two shots in the Jaffa's heart would be fatal. The final shot through his neck was just anger being released at an appropriate and convenient target.

Sam fell forward and Jack caught her as best he could. He could see the dagger blade sticking up where her shoulder met her neck, just the right of her spinal column. The Jaffa had been trying to kill the symbiote, and Sam with it. Sam's eyes lit as she collapsed. Jack removed the gag from her mouth.

"He ordered me killed. How could he?" Jack surveyed the shot up room. Daniel crawled out from behind the DHD. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell stood up. They all moved over towards Sam and Jack. Teal'c lifted Sam off Jack. Daniel bent down and held out a hand to Jack.

"Wanna hand?" Jack held on and let Daniel pull.

"Thanks Danny." Jack looked down both halls extending out of the room. "Why haven't any of the Tok'ra shown up to see what all the fuss was about?"

"That is an excellent question O'Neill." Teal'c placed Sam in a sitting position against the wall and turned back to the group. "I will explore this hall."

"Good idea. Take Mitchell with ya. Daniel and I will wait here with Carter." Mitchell skipped up behind Teal'c and followed him down the hall. 


	10. Get it out!

"Rise and Shine, Carter. Wakey, wakey." Jack watched Sam closely while Daniel kept his eyes on the two passages leading into the gateroom. She didn't respond. Her head was flopped over to the side, like a rag doll. Jack pulled four rolls of gauze out of his pack and taped them around the knife handle protruding from her back. With the weapon stabilized, and pressure added to the wound to help reduce the bleeding, he lifted Carter's head into a more comfortable looking position.

"Something's changed between you two, hasn't it?" Daniel's head was whipping back and forth between the two passages, watching for movement.

"I don't think now is the time to discuss this." Jack growled his response as he stood and joined Daniel between the passages.

"As far as you're concerned there never would be a time." Jack didn't respond. He looked back at Sam and then checked his watch. He wanted Teal'c and Mitchell to hurry. "So?"

"Daniel." There was that growl again.

"I won't drop it just because you want me to." Daniel smirked but turned his head away from Jack so he wouldn't be caught. "You're not her CO anymore." Jack sighed.

"If and let me repeat if Carter and I had any interest in even thinking of being anything other then co-workers or friends we would need to have a lot more time between when I left the SGC and now." Jack stepped back over to Sam and knelt down so he could see her face. He checked her pulse, shallow but steady.

"Why? You've been gone for months."

"If anything happened people would still believe it had been going on before I left. Even the hint of that could taint her career." Daniel checked both passages.

"It doesn't matter how long you wait. People have believed you were together for a long time. Waiting isn't going to change that." Jack scowled but Daniel wasn't looking in his direction. "I also doubt there is anything you can do to damage Sam's career. She's made a hell of a name for herself and if she even hinted about leaving the SGC there would be dozens of commanders and civilians clamoring for her. Here they come." Part of Jack wanted to respond and clue Daniel into the military world but most of him was just glad they'd be leaving soon. Sam's eyes fluttered open as Teal'c entered the chamber, dropping a large trunk on the floor. Colonel Mitchell stumbled in behind him, barely remaining upright under the weight of the crate he carried.

"Sir?"

"Hey, sleepy head. How'r'ya feeling?"

"The goa'uld's been hit. I think she's dying. If she hadn't already been sick she might have been able to repair herself but..." Sam's eyes locked with Jack's. The fear and sadness he saw scared him.

"You gotta be kidding me! We just carried all this junk up here and now it turns out the darn thing's dying anyway. At least that means you'll be free and I won't have to pick this box back up." Colonel Mitchell smiled and then glared at the offensive box. Daniel winced as Teal'c and Jack both fixed cold stares on Colonel Mitchell. "What? What?"

"When a goa'uld dies it releases a toxin that kills the host." Daniel rolled his eyes as he spoke. Colonel Mitchell looked sorry as he realized his mistake.

"Oh, right. I think I did read that...somewhere." Mitchell scratched his neck, anxious for the others to quite watching him squirm. Jack helped Sam stand. Daniel raced over to her other side.

"Dial us home, Teal'c. We'll take this stuff back to the infirmary and see if they can make sense of it."

Sam was settled on a gurney, wearing a hospital gown that was too revealing in the back and made her uncomfortable. Doctors and scientists filed in and out of the isolation room, examining her and asking too many questions. Jack and Teal'c watched from the observation room. The doctor had excluded all visitors, except those working to remove the Goa'uld. She feared the dying Goa'uld might try to find another host. Jack knew she was way off base but General Landry had gone with her recommendation and he didn't want to undermine the man's position by disagreeing with him on his own base.

Daniel was in a lab surrounded by doctors and scientists, the same doctors and scientists who kept disturbing Sam, watching a video of the Tok'ra removing Osiris from Sarah. He managed to keep his eyes on the film as they rewound and played her tormented screams over and over. They repeated everything they saw on the video but nothing worked. They had the machine. They knew the technique. They weren't getting anywhere!

"What are we not doing or what do we not have that they had?" Daniel posed his question to the whole room. Hailey was the lone voice willing to answer.

"They had a symbiote." Daniel spun on his stool and looked at her. "That's why you and I can't make a ribbon device work."

"You really think it's that simple."

"We've tried everything. That's all that's left." She straightened her back and stood as tall as possible.

"But Sam's the only person at the SGC who can use Goa'uld technology." Daniel lamented as Hailey looked up at the repeating image of Sarah screaming as Osiris was pulled from her body.

"But she's not the only person on Earth." Daniel turned back to the video and winced. They needed Sarah and he knew she wasn't going to want to return to this mountain. He was going to have his work cut out for him getting her to agree to try this.

He called Sarah and, with much work, convinced her to fly out and meet him in a coffee shop not too far from the mountain. She was reluctant but he was persuasive. It had only been eight hours since Hailey had proposed getting Sarah to help and now she was standing in Sam's lab testing her ability to control Goa'uld technology by practicing with the healing device. When it glowed Jack hissed yes and punched the air. Daniel saw Sarah's face pale. He reached out and placed his palm under her elbow. The sadness and pain in her eyes was reflected in his. Jack picked up on her feelings and shut up.

Sarah asked to watch the video of Osiris being removed from her. Daniel tried to talk her out of it. He insisted the scientists could describe what happened so she wouldn't have to see it. She refused. She needed to see the removal device in action. She wanted to see the moment of her freedom. She watched it twice, getting shaky and green the first time and resolved the second.

"I can do it." Her voice was quiet but strong. Daniel wanted to reach out to her but he didn't. He was afraid he would break her if he touched her. He watched as she entered the infirmary. Sam glanced over. She didn't attempt to mask her shock. She pushed herself up a little higher on the bed as Sarah slowly walked towards her.

"I can feel you. Can you sense me also?" Sarah tilted her head and winced as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's a little weird. Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sam reached out to Sarah.

"No, but I need to do it." Sarah attached the metal probe to Sam's neck. She tensed her face as Sam grabbed the side rails of the bed. Jack moved to Sam's other side. He pressed his hip against her shoulder and placed his hands on her head, to steady her. Sarah glanced back at Daniel before placing her hand on the probe and pushed it deep into Sam's neck. Sam screamed but Jack held her still. The probe hummed. Sarah closed her eyes. Wrinkles appeared beside Sarah's mouth as she concentrated. She twisted the probe, ripping a hole in Sam's neck. She pulled the barely wiggling Goa'uld from the hole, relieving Sam of her burden. A doctor took the probe, with the Goa'uld speared on the end and threw the whole contraption into a sealed container.

Blood was flowing down Sam's back and she was whimpering in pain. Her hands were gripping the rails so tight her knuckles were white. The sound of the rails rattling as she clung to them made Jack's skin crawl. Sarah grabbed the healing device she'd laid on the gurney beside Sam. She slipped in on her hand and aimed it's glow at the large gaping wound.

Tears streamed down Sam's face but she never made a sound louder then a whimper. The healing device glowed brightly and her hands began to relax. Jack wiped tears off her cheek. Sarah slumped against the bed as soon as she finished closing the wound. Daniel stepped up beside her and helped her to a chair.

Jack lifted Sam's face and pulled her against his chest, enveloping her in a soft embrace. Her face was red and swollen from her tears but she was still beautiful. She was alive and healed. Jack felt the happiness well inside him and he broke out into a huge grin. A nurse shooed Jack away and pulled the curtain. Jack went over to Sarah.

"I don't know how to thank-you. I know this took a lot from you, physically and mentally but it gave me more then I can tell you. Thanks." Sarah smiled and nodded at his kind words. Daniel's eyes sparkled.

"It was as important to me as it was to you and Colonel Carter. Doing this has let me put my awful experience to a good use. Maybe there's something I can learn from this." She reached up and squeezed the hand Daniel had on her shoulder.

When the curtain opened Sam was in a fresh gown, leaning back on a clean mattress, with her eyes half lidded in exhaustion. Jack sat with her as she fell asleep. 


	11. A lesson learned

Sam was released the next day. Jack offered to drive her home and she gladly accepted. As they were leaving the mountain Jack checked his cell phone. He was surprised to find he had fifteen messages. 

"I wonder what's been going on while we were gone?" Jack showed Sam the list of messages. She shrugged.

"Do you recognize the number?" Jack opened the truck door for Sam and went around to his side.

"I can't be sure until I get back to your place and check but this might be Leslie's number. I forgot to call or leave her a message before we disappeared. I'll call her and let her know we don't need her any longer." Jack put the key in the ignition and backed out of the space.

"Why don't you tell her we're back and she can come over when ever she feels like it."

"Sam?"

"I owe Leslie." Sam kept a straight face but Jack was perplexed. When they got home Jack checked and made sure it was Leslie's number. She had also left ten messages on Sam's machine. She was apparently very worried and had even threatened to call the police if they didn't call and let her know Sam was ok. Jack called her, made many apologizes, and relayed Sam's messages. Leslie headed straight over.

Sam put her dark glasses back on and relaxed on the sofa. Jack decided to stay out of this discussion. He opened the door when Leslie knocked and tried to look busy in the kitchen. Leslie followed him.

"Why did you take her away just as we were making progress?"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary?" Leslie's hands were on her hips as she followed him around.

"I told you I couldn't explain on the phone and I still can't explain here." Jack ignored her as he poured out spoiled milk. Leslie gave up and went to Sam. She dug the printer out of its bag and wrote out a message to Sam.

'I'm glad you're back. Are you ready to work?' Sam read the message and suppressed her grin.

"Not interested." Sam wadded up the paper and tossed it. It landed just in front of Leslie's right foot. Leslie sighed and tightened her lips. She glared at Jack's back and wrote out another message.

'We've made progress. Don't let it go to waste. Let's work on writing.' Sam was appalled. Didn't she know Sam had learned to write when she was three!

"Take a hike, shorty. I'm not interested." Leslie stood, huffed, and went over to Sam's desk. She got out some paper, a pencil, and a ruler. She returned to the sofa and placed the materials in Sam's lap. Sam picked them up and laid them on the sofa beside her. Leslie picked up Sam's hand and tried to force her to hold the pencil. Leslie had no idea what happened but she was suddenly pressed face down against the arm of the sofa with her arm twisted behind her back. Sam leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you get away with dumping ice cold water on me. Today is the day when you learn you can't be disrespectful to your clients. I happen to be well trained in hand-to-hand combat and you're not. Even injured I could have kicked your short scrawny rear. Yeah, you heard me right...you're short." Leslie was stunned. She was breathing hard but she stayed as still as a post.

"I'm sorry." Sam released her.

"You have the potential to be a good therapist but you've got to let your attitude go. Not everyone will be as patient with you as I was. Count yourself lucky to still be employed and whole." Leslie nodded. Sam removed her glasses and Leslie sucked in a deep breath.

"How the..." Jack grinned and stepped into the room.

"Like I said it was an important trip." Leslie nodded again. Sam put out her hand.

"Good luck and think of me whenever one of your patients ticks you off." Leslie grinned slightly.

"I will. I promise." Leslie left without turning back. If she had risked glancing back, and could look through the wood of the door, she would have seen General Jack O'Neill envelope Colonel Samantha Carter into a hug followed by a passionate kiss. As Daniel would say, things had changed.

----

I had a vigilant reader point out that Leslie was an over dramatized spoiled brat and I whole-heartedly agreed. I purposefully made this story over the top and soap operaish. Never let anyone treat you or your loved ones like Leslie treated Sam. Speak up and report abuse! 


End file.
